


Canción

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Ilike it in that way, Jealous, M/M, Romance, kind of ukfra, yes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Arthur tiene un pequeño pasatiempo que oculta de las demas naciones, le gusta cantar cuando tiene tiempo en algún bar o donde haya un escenario.Francia lleva tiempo asistiendo sin que Inglaterra lo sepa a sus pequeños conciertos.





	Canción

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño shot, ¡espero les guste! No ha sido revisado por mi beta, así que perdonen los errores.

El escenario era sobrio y un poco desproporcionado con el reducido espacio del lugar; la gente estaba distraída con sus acompañantes, o el hielo deslizándose en sus bebidas.

La figura en el escenario rasga a una guitarra de madera oscura con naturalidad, con una de esas canciones que acumulan años pero no envejecen; algunos escuchan, pero en general no ponen atención a quien canta.

 _Imagine, de John Lenon_ , piensa concentrado, más bien absorto uno de los espectadores que se oculta en la multitud, y disimula con un trago, porque quien está sobre el escenario no debe saber que esta ahí.

Esa escena de alguien con una guitarra sobre un escenario en un bar de Inglaterra, o similar, es de lo más normal, y fácil de olvidar.

La voz del interprete es rasposa, entonada y sorprendenteme gruesa.

Para Francis fue una afortunada coincidencia el descubrir ese lado de Arthur. Simplemente un día después de una reunión de negocios entre ambos, Francia decidió seguir a un apurado Inglaterra, cargando el estuche de una guitarra.

Le es fácil perderse en la voz de Inglaterra, y en la letra de la canción. A veces piensa confesar que ha estado buscando escuchar a Arthur, pero no cree que pueda lidiar con la burla de Inglaterra, o en el peor de los casos, que este decida ya no cantar.

—Hey there —escucha una voz suave, y por momento teme que sea quien estaba en el escenario, pero se tranquiliza al ver que es un hombre por sus treinta, alto y de cabello oscuro.

Francis lo mira, y no le es difícil interpretar el lenguaje corporal con la sonrisa sugestiva. Piensa en que ha sido un tiempo, y que ya no tenía más que hacer con Arthur fuera del escenario.

—Agradable el lugar, ¿verdad? —vuelve a hablar el hombre, que toma como positivo la sonrisa de Francia y que este no se movió cuando se sentó con él en su mesa.

Hablan un poco y se levantan, no es la primera vez que ha tenido algo casual, aunque siente un poco amargo el gusto de su boca con arrepentimiento, descubriendo sus ojos volviendo al escenario.

Él y Arthur no son realmente nada, más que rivales, pero el deje amargo permance, acentuandose con las manos del atractivo hombre rodeando su cadera, y sugiriendo buscar un lugar más tranquilo.

Avanzan entre la multitud juntos. Hasta que una voz, que le parece extraña, pero de ninguna manera desconocida pronuncia su nombre.

—¿Francis? —Los ojos verdes de Arthur escudriñan la escena, y se ven oscuros con la baja iluminación.

Francia se había asegurado de ocultar su cabello con una boina, y disimular sus ojos con unas gafas, no obstante, para ellos que llevaban conociéndose siglos, el reconocer al otro era natural.

Extraño era, que Inglaterra endureció su expresión al ver las manos del extraño rodear a Francia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, de forma que indicaba su irritación en su voz.

En cierta forma se sentía descubierto, y las palabras abandonaron a Francis que no esperaba ese giro de acontecimientos.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí, Cher —intentó quitar importancia, y sonrió al hombre de cabello oscuro que se veía confundido.

—Bien —suspiró Arthur, y con sus ojos mirando los azules de Francia tomó una decisión—. Me disculpo si esto está fuera de lugar, pero el se va conmigo.

Eso sorprendió a los otros dos hombres, y el extraño iba a reclamar cuando Francis ya estaba siendo jalado del brazo con brusquedad por Inglaterra.

—Angleterre! —exclamó en voz baja, logrando soltarse del agarre de Arthur, ya fuera del establecimiento miró molesto al otro—. ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Arthur enrojecio a la pregunta, pero recuperando la compostura el también quiso respuestas:

—¿Y tú que haces en un pub de Londres? No hemos tenido reuniones estos días —Ahora fue el turno de sentirse acorralado, y ruborizarse avergonzado por una explicación que no quería dar.

—Son mis asuntos, Monsieur —bufo con una mano en su cadera, y la otra acomodando unos cabellos detrás de su oreja.

—Y está es mi nación —refutó cruzando los brazos victorioso.

Arthur pidió un taxi, y obligó a Francia a acompañarlo, bajo la amenaza de crear un rumor vergonzoso que explicara su presencia injustificada en Londres.

—¿Y bien, rana? —volvió a interrogarlo, de pie frente a él, mientras Francis miraba el suelo sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar de Inglaterra—. Ni si quiera es un Pub conocido.

Igual iba a burlarse Arthur, así que fue honesto.

—Una canción —comenzó en voz baja—. Por coincidencia te escuché cantar, y... Admito que no lo haces mal. Supongo que era curioso ver un lado tuyo que nadie conoce.

—Entonces deberíamos estar a mano —fueron las extrañas palabras de Inglaterra, tras una expresión que no entendía y un incomodo silencio.

Esa noche era algo que tenía a Francia desorientado por todos los eventos inesperados. Como ser descubierto por Arthur, y ver que había más cosas de la personalidad de Inglaterra que no conocía.

Tampoco anticipó las manos firmes de Inglaterra enredarse en su cabello, para mantener su rostro quieto y besarlo.

Francia abrió sus labios esperando poder decir algo coherente, pero de todas las cosas que esperaba de Inglaterra, esa no era una de ellas.

—Mañana tocó en un bar cercano, te mandó el horario —susurró contra el oído de Francis, quien a duras penas contuvo un estremecimiento por el gesto, y en general por el comportamiento de Arthur—. Espero puntualidad. Y después de eso cenaremos. Por cierto, si buscas ese tipo de compañía, después de cenar puedo resolverlo.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó Francia saliendo de su estupor y confusión.

La verdad es que no comprendía como terminaron los eventos así, mucho menos con Arthur mostrando un lado que definitivamente nunca imagino.

Todo comenzando, con algo tan simple como una canción.


End file.
